


Ours

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Marriage, Married Life, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Romero loves both of his wives and friends.Polygamous family fluff.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Romero absolutely loved his life he had two loving wifes.And three children on the way jewel was having twins.

While Suzie was having a beautiful baby girl. Romero and his friends sat down on the couch.

As Romero began rubbing and talking to both his wives stomachach's. while he dramatically told his unborn children a story.

Anthony and Lorenzo couldn't help but smile watching.As the ghoul talked to both of the other ghouls bellies

'' So that's how daddy and Christopher stopped Hollywood from being taken over by zombies." He said proudly.

And Suzie rolled her eyes while jewel giggled the babies kicked and.

Romero placed his hand where they kicked inviting the vampires over to feel his children kick.

When Christopher and Anthony and his boyfriend Lorenzo.

Found out they were going to be Uncles they excitedly came over as fast as they could. 

Romero busily chatted to his unborn children and Lorenzo raised a eyebrow.

Clearing his throat he stopped Romero and the other ghouls from what they was doing.

'' So who's baby is this like do you consider her child yours jewel?" 

He asked and the necromancer bit her lip and shrugged.

'' Well that's a easy question the baby is all of ours." She said happily.

And Anthony burst out laughing while his boyfriend Looked at her like she was crazy.

'' You do understand that that is physically impossible right?" He asked.

'' Well yeah but i love suzie and She loves me and Romero loves us both.

So technically it is all of ours in a way plus our children are half siblings."

Jewel replied back casually.

And Lorenzo's eyes softened well he guess she did have a point but still it was no use arguing with the necromancer.

And in a sense he envied them Lorenzo had always wanted a child of his own.

But the vampiric embrace made sure he was the last of his bloodlie.

Romero got up and stretched cracking the bones in his hands and neck.

He whispered something to Christopher and the toreador smiled.

Turning around to face Lorenzo and Anthony both men cleared there throat snapping the ventrue out of his thoughts.

'' Everyone we have a special announcement Lorenzo and Anthony here are now promoted from uncles to God fathers." 

They both announced cheerfully.

And Anthony was so excited that he shot right out of his chair and brought the three humans into a hug.

Lorenzo was speechless since when did he deserve such a honor? But netherless this was a honor he would not forget.

He didn't know what to say but he tried to manage a thank you but before he could utter a word.

The ghouls and Anthony ushered around him and brung him into a big bear hug.

And Lorenzo felt alive again and if it was possible his heart would beat again.

But for now he closed his eyes and enjoyed his boyfriends embrace and the embrace of the warm bodies against him. 

After what seemed like a eternity of love and warm embraces the five supernaturals left out to go get icecream.

The end.


End file.
